The invention is based on an injection valve as defined hereinafter. European Patent Document No. 0 348 786 A2 discloses a valve that has a sealing ring on the circumference of its fuel delivery neck, which seals off the area between the fuel delivery neck and a fuel delivery device. A retaining shoulder with a reduced diameter and a reduced wall thickness is formed on the circumference of one end of the fuel delivery neck. A retaining ring is slipped onto the retaining shoulder, and the retaining shoulder is subsequently deformed in such a way as to form an annular groove, in which the retaining ring is held, in the region of the retaining shoulder. The retaining ring limits the ability of the sealing ring to shift on the circumference of the fuel delivery neck in the direction of a longitudinal valve axis.
Securing the retaining ring on the circumference of the fuel delivery neck by means of a deformation of the fuel delivery neck is very complicated and increases the production costs for such an injection valve. Additionally, there is the danger that the deformation of the retaining shoulder will soil the valve interior with chips or other contaminants, which can cause problems during injection valve operation.